Assassin's Creed - Oracles
by JaydeChan22
Summary: For centuries, both Assassin's and Templars have hunted down Oracles. Women with white eyes and memories within their blood that can be used to lead either respective parties to Isu technology, as well as Pieces of Eden. Through the eyes of the modern day Oracle, Charlotte, she delves into her memories to relive the lives of Oracles from the past. But for what reason and for who?
1. Disclaimer

**Assassin's Creed  
Oracles**

By: JaydeChan

* * *

 **The Disclaimer**

All Oracles named in this fanfiction are owned by me.

Each representing Oracle will be from each of the canon main titles of Assassin's Creed. The likes of Bloodlines, Identity, etc. are not included here.

I'll be doing my best to stick to canon within this fanfiction, with the addition of my OC's of course, which will date back to the likes of Odyssey to present day of Abstergo Entertainment.

To make it more clear, a handful of the main games (AC1, AC2, AC3, etc) will consist of Oracles.

E.g.  
There will be an Oracle from Greece, Egypt, the Crusaders, Italian Renaissance, American Revolution, Industrial Era, World War 2 and modern day.  
Each Oracle is different with their respective personalities linked to them.

Yes. They are heavily linked to the Isu. I, personally, still feel it's a deep shame that Ubisoft hyped them up so much and yet seemed to have thrown away that storyline when Origins came out. Therefore, I wanted to make them important again.

* * *

 ** _Reader discretion is advised. There may contain some chapters that consist of sexual activities or bloody encounters. There will be a warning within each chapter should something like that be within the writing. None will mean to cause any type of emotional discomfort to you, as the reader. Though read on at your own discretion._**

* * *

This fanfiction will be told from the eyes of the modern day Oracle, as she looks through her memories within an Animus.  
Anything that is revolved around any of the Oracles are fanfiction and is not canon to the overall Assassin's Creed story in each timeline the memory is set in.

Please, remember this is a **FAN** fiction and is not written to upset anybody. If you find that this fanfiction is not to your tastes, please look elsewhere and don't leave any hate through reviews.  
Reviews themselves I do encourage, however, as I would love some feedback through constructive criticism. Any review that is just plain hate will not be responded to.

I'll do my best to keep the lore canon, in terms of the Isu and all other canon characters from the games.  
(Comics not included.)

* * *

 ** _This fanfiction is not associated with Ubisoft and all respectful canon rights belong to them._**

* * *

Here are the names of each Oracle this fanfiction will be written around within different timelines;

Eos Anastas - AC Odyssey

Chione Amari - AC Origins

Rana Mualim - AC1

Giorgia Alfonsi - AC2 to AC Brotherhood (not including Revelations)

Antonella Phillips - AC3 to AC Unity (not including AC Black Flag or AC Rogue)

Freya Williams - AC Syndicate

Izabela Lisowski – (AC game does not exist revolving around this time period yet. World War 2.)

Charlotte Reed – Modern day Oracle (Abstergo Entertainment)

* * *

I'm really invested in this fanfiction, so I hope to do any AC fans justice in terms of canon and fanfiction.

If you like, follow me on Twitter at DerpyJade22 for updates on any of my fanfictions. Feel free to leave a message in concern of whichever fanfiction you are reading. I enjoy talking to people who seem to like what I write.

* * *

 _P.S. Updates will be every other week, on a Sunday. Times will vary. If I happen to ever miss a scheduled update, it's because I either need a break or I'm focused on my other big fanfiction for Attack on Titan._


	2. Prologue

Prologue  
Redirected

* * *

"Pull her out!"

"Sir, with all respect, I can't just sever the link to her ancestor, it could cause some serious Bleeding Effect!"

The alarm from the Animus continued to echo through the room, the body of slim built woman struggled in pain as she remained linked to one her deepest memories.

"Why is she in pain?"

"She hasn't fully synchronised with this ancestor of hers, you know how it goes! Well, you at least should by now."

"Then break the link!"

"Sir, I can't! The broken memory has to play out as much as it can until the link breaks on its own!" The male technician sighed, typing away on his computer, as both he and his higher up both watched the fuzzy memory of the woman strapped in the Animus.

"I believe this is the ancestor we need her to focus on more. If we are to find Vaults and the Observatory before our enemies do, this ancestor is the one to show us the location of the Key."

"How can you be so sure? We've delved into many other of her ancestors, hailing all the way back to Ancient Greece when they were first introduced to the world. Even then, there's just been dead ends."

"Because the memories this specific ancestor of hers seems to be doing all she can from the grave to not reveal anything to us."

"Yeah, well right now she can be pulled out on 3… 2… 1…" The technician severed the connection to any memories, pulling the woman in the animus back to reality. A heavy breath was taken in by her as she removed the technology that covered her eyes that allowed her to see into her own past.

She shot up, breathing hard as she leaned over, feeling sick. "Charlie?" The technician asked in worry, watching as she caught her breath from the intense experience of pursuing a memory without full synchronization.

"Charlotte!" The head of this department then spoke, his voice raised in an impatient manner.

"She's the one…" Charlotte stammered. "Antonella. The Oracle from the American Revolution. I'm telling you. She knows the location of the Key that Connor took from Charles Lee."

"And you're sure about this yourself?" The one in charge asked, his brow raised.

Charlotte looked up at him. Her eyes opened slowly in a delicate manner. Her hues glaring with nothing but a white outline. The only colour consisting of black which was the pupil of her eyes themselves. "Oh, I'm sure. The memories within my blood… I could feel Antonella herself fighting against me. Like she didn't want me to know. Like she was still protecting Connor."

The technician at this point rolled his eyes, once understanding that his higher up was indeed right on this matter in terms of this specific ancestor.

"And what of Eos? Chione? Did their memories contain any details of the Isu?"

Charlotte shook her head. "Look, I need time. I need that 100% sync with them, you know this, Sir. I know what I am. Some Oracle engineered by those before us. And I know my blood contains answers. But… I need time."

"We need that Key, Charlotte. If we want to save this world from another extinction level occurrence, that Key will lead us to the Temple that could contain what could save this world."

"Alright, my turn to butt in!" The technician interrupted, clasping his hands together. "Let Charlotte play out her memories in order, ey? A stronger sync to each of the Oracles before her might actually increase a single sync to Antonella herself. I say we have about… Ah, what's the month? September? Yeah, we have about 3 months to get through these memories. In my professional opinion, that's about enough time to get this done."

"There's something strong about Antonella. She's different from the Oracles before her." Charlotte muttered. "Eos was the first and it was announced in Sparta. Chione I still feel is linked to the death of Cleopatra.  
Rana was unique in the right that her father was a traitor to the cause and Giorgia was every definition of what a traitor is.  
As for Antonella, she was close to this Connor Kenway. And he trusted her like no other Assassin has trusted an Oracle before. Thanks to Desmond's memories, we have been able to see that she may have been more than an ally to him."

"What of the Oracles after her?" The technician asked in simple curiosity.

"Ah, the likes of Freya and Izabela? I honestly don't know. If I can't sync with Antonella, I'm not sure if I can reach their memories yet."

"Then enough speculating." The boss growled. "No more wasting time. I'm giving you both 2 months to get these memories synced and to help find the Key."

"But, Sir, the Bleeding Effect…" The technician made his concern, with a raised finger.

"A necessary side effect, if this is to be done." Charlotte hissed, laying back down on the Animus itself and receiving a sigh from the technician as she placed the technology to cover her eyes once more so that memories could be recorded and watched in real time.

"An employee that doesn't argue." The boss smirked. "Now isn't that nice?"

He then lifted his jacket from the table it was flung over and looked down at the watch on his wrist. "I have a meeting with Miss Melanie Lemay about other potential Kenway's this company can focus on in terms of encounters with the Isu. Can I trust I will gain results here?"

"Sir… We're… Still doing this for the right reasons, right?" The technician asked with his growing concern, unable to allow himself to instigate another link for Charlotte, who was simply readying herself to be plunged into a set of memories.

"The company itself doesn't need to know of this… little project we have going on here." The boss responded. "I expect it kept this way. Traitors are among us, even here at Abstergo Entertainment. Once the Key is found, Charlotte's memories from all of her past lives could lead us to many artefacts of the Isu. Would you rather they were in our hands… Or _theirs_?"

"Ours, of course, Sir…" The technician acknowledged. "I understand."

"Good." The boss plainly responded. "Now I must take leave to keep our investors happy. Take care of her. She's the only one in the world, remember?"

"Don't remind me…" Charlotte muttered in aggravation.


	3. Chapter 1, pt One

Chapter 1, part one  
Eos Anastas – Greece  
The First Oracle  
475 BCE.

* * *

 ** _[Not all events will be of any historic reference, other than the canon characters from Odyssey, should there be any.  
Other than the characters themselves, the story here for Eos is strictly fanfiction and is not associated with any of Odyssey's main/side story.]_**

* * *

 _"_ _Alright, Charlie."_ The technician spoke as the ancient world Greece began to load around her _. "I believe Eos will be about 18 at this point in her life."_

 _"_ _Anything else you want to educate me on or can I just get on with things, donut?"_ Came her less than tolerated response.

 _"_ _Well if you must know, I believe Eos does not yet know she is the world's first recorded Oracle. To us, that is. For all we are yet to know, there were others before her, even! A-Anyway, my point is that you need to do some digging through her memories. See if she ever came into contact with any Isu. Juno, specifically. Hey, you might even get to witness the moment Eos is announced as Sparta's first Oracle! But you gotta find out how in the hell they ever come to make that decision. What did she do? What was she capable of? Same old stuff.  
Now then, best get to it. Don't wanna let the big guy down!.. again…"_

* * *

The vibrant world of Sparta had been reconstructed. The streets bursting with life, merchants shouting from their market stalls to sell the freshest fish caught from the salt ocean. Or to bargain for the rarest pelts that had been skinned from animals ranging from wolves to lions, boars or deer.

Charlotte had synchronized with her ancestor, Eos Anastas. A fatherless child but born from a loving mother here in Sparta itself. Life was a struggle; even the women had to be strong among the testosterone-filled men who trained hard to be a part of the growing Spartan army, who had a current disagreement with the Athenians and Persians alike.  
The women themselves were expected to birth strong children, especially males, or they'd risk having them thrown cliff slide and left to their own fate by the Gods.  
King Leonidas wanted no weakness within his land. His small army of 300 had not yet been beaten. Yet the King's attention had been focused elsewhere as of late, due to the noise being made by the Persians. Under the rule of Xerxes.

"Mater!(mother)" Eos called, running into her small home carrying a small basket of freshly picked grapes from the Vineyard nearby. "Forgive me, mater… Less grapes have grown again this year for us to make into your wines."

"Nearos (young one), fret not." Her mother responded, wiping her hands upon a torn piece of cloth. "We'll make do with what we have." Hera, the name of Eos's mother, then gave her daughter a warm smile as she was passed the casket of fresh fruit. "Have you completed your other chores for the day?"

Eos gave a hefty sigh. She was eager to spend the rest of the day with herself and among her small circle of friends. "Yes, mater!"

"So you've cleaned your room?" Hera smirked.

"Yes!"

"And you've fed he cow?"

"… Yes, mater!"

"Washed your clothes? Why is it they are always so filthy, anyway?"

"Mater, it's all been done!" Eos hissed, becoming aggravated, causing her mother to simply chuckle more as she began to inspect her daughter's hair. Eos was too adventurous for her own good at times. Hera only wished for her to find a husband someday soon, therefore, she fussed over her daughter, expecting her to always look pleasing to a man's eye. "Stop mater! My hair is fine!"

"No, it's very knotted. Again. Eos, grant me one simple thing and start thinking about your future here in Sparta."

"But I'm not ready to be courted by some… stranger! I don't want to just be a trophy in a man's eyes, mater. I want to live my life, first. To explore some of the old caves here in Sparta, with my friends. You won't believe what we found last week in one, there were odd symbols and-"

"Eos!" Hera interrupted before the young woman could say more. "You are my daughter. I only want what is best for you. You are 18, most girls here in Sparta are already married and with children by the time they are 15. Yet here is my curious daughter, still a virgin and with no husband in sight!"

"It'll happen when it happens, mater!" Eos continued her plea against this wish of her mother's. "As your daughter, can't you just accept that I'm not ready?"

Hera sighed. Of course she could accept it. The snarky comments of other women in town, the whispers of her child having no interest in giving a strong child to the Spartan army. If her father was here, a man of the army himself he was, Hera knew there'd be no fighting against expectations and requirements. Best allow her daughter to enjoy her freedom now, whilst she had it.  
"Very well, Eos. Twisting my arm, like always." She joked, tapping her daughter's cheek. "Go on then, enjoy the rest of the day. But do try to avoid trouble!"

Eos nodded with great enthusiasm. "Yes, mater! Thank you!" With a peck placed on her mother's cheek, Eos left their small cottage to return to the cave she tried mentioning to her mother. Remembering the odd design of the glowing symbols she saw, of how she felt connected to them in some strange way.  
The young female certainly respected her mother's allowance of letting her run free, for it was not always such a way.

For Eos was born with an unusual pair of abnormal eyes that the Priests of Sparta would have condemned Eos to death, had they known. The reason her father walked out on them both was so that Eos would survive. He knew the consequence of a child's fate should it be seen as weak or abnormal.  
With him leaving, he could renounce the fact he even had a child, as much as he wanted to stay with his small family. His life was truly belonged by King Leonidas and his army.

Young children often mocked Eos. Spoke of witchcraft by her mother, as they only ever knew Eos as fatherless. Even the adults convinced themselves that Hera had intervention from the Gods for Eos to exist and her punishment was that her daughter was born with white eyes.

Her white hues became a common sight over the years. Life had been a little easier as the years passed. People beginning to see that Eos was nothing more than a normal girl who would become nothing more than a soldier's wife made to birth children for the Spartan army.

… If only they knew how wrong they'd be.


	4. Chapter 1, pt Two

Chapter 1, part two  
The First Encounter -  
Synchronized with Eos Anastas, 475 BCE.

 ** _[Hope this is going okay, so far! Feel free to leave reviews!]_**

* * *

" _Ah. So it looks like Eos and her friends may have come across some Isu scriptures in a cave within Sparta." The technician theorised._

 _"_ _You don't say…" Charlie muttered. "Either way, I must continue with her. She hasn't even discovered what she is yet. And I can't help but shake the feeling that it's potentially connected with King Leonidas's death."_

 _"_ _This… Is… PROGRESS!" The tech joked, playing a joke from a popular Spartan based movie. However, he received no laugh from Charlotte. "Right then… I'll leave you to it. Remember though, you start to feel fuzzy again, pull out…. Ha. Said no modern woman ever…"_

* * *

"This cave… It gives me the sernetai (creeps)." Came the echoed voice of Iris, a friend to Eos.

"Oh come on…" Encouraged Hector. "Could be treasure in here. May be even some Drachma laid about. Always is in places like this."

"Oh, found a place like this before, have you?" Iris mocked, receiving a huff from Hector himself as Eos pressed on.

"Guys, I'm telling you…" Eos muttered. "There's something… Strange going on in here. And we only got in here through that small opening in a crevice."

"Please, for the love of Apollo; don't be getting all witchy on us!" Hector hissed, holding his torch out as far as his arm could stretch. Yet the glowing energy that flowed through the cracks of the cave walls emitted light strong enough to see.

Eos placed her hand upon the source of flowing energy, closing her eyes. For her, it felt like the energy itself was surging through her own veins, yet it did not seem to have the same impact on her friends.

" _You are close to it."_ A female voice echoed to her, startling Eos as she jumped back, gasping.

"What? Was it a rat?!" Iris panicked, checking her feet. She clung to Hector, which only made the boy smile from his rising ego.

"You didn't hear her?!" Eos asked with widened white eyes. A shake of their heads came from her friends.

 _"_ _Is that truly you?"_ The voice spoke again, further scaring Eos as she was the only one to hear it. " _You bare her memories. All it takes… Is a singular thought… And your blood will show you."_

"Show me what?!" Eos called out.

"Who are you talking to?" Hector asked with a risen eyebrow.

"Eos, let's leave." Suggested Iris, already walking back on herself. "This cave is wrong… And for all the bad reasons. I can feel it."

" _You must come to me… Don't you remember who I am?"_ The voice continued as Eos simply obeyed. A heavy sigh coming from Hector.

"Iris, go back outside." He insisted. "I'll make sure to bring Eos out, I promise." Iris nodded swiftly, running back without a second thought, leaving Hector to do as he said and would follow behind Eos. Out of curiosity? Or because he was her friend?

Bizarre symbols began to light up around them on the obsidian walls, the golden energy giving them their shine.  
Strange pyramid shapes around the area, lines of different directions with flicks coming off them.  
Were they words? Did the pyramid symbols depict a hidden meaning?  
The glow brightened. Both Eos and Hector stood in place, staring ahead of them.

Another pyramid atop a pedestal this time. Its energy three-dimensional. It was powering the entire place.  
"This is what I was being brought forward to see…" Eos muttered. Her white eyes illuminated from the shine in front her; luring her forward. Hector remained silent, his gaze shifting from Eos and the object of clear form upon its pedestal.

" _A Tetragammaton."_ Came the unknown voice again. " _Touch it."_ However, Eos was clearly hesitant. " _Touch it!"_ The female insisted, a desperation in her hidden echo. Eos lunged forward, her arm held out before her as her palm contacted the glowing pyramid. A blinding light erupted from it, staggering Hector and causing him to cover his eyes.

Eos gasped, unable to remove her hand, more symbols flashing in front her of as quickly as her eyes would blink. The colour drained from her face. She heard the cries of death. Blood being spilled into the sea. Arrows blocking out the sun as they reigned down from above. The lifeless bodies of Spartan men. A vision? It was yet unclear as Eos struggled against what was shown to her, causing it to fracture in its portrayal.  
Pulling her hand off this Tetragammaton, she finally ripped it off the object itself, staggering backwards and falling onto the floor; breathless and scared. The air was silent. The glow calmed.  
Eos raised her head up at Hector, her white hues being made to shake more as he appeared halted in time. His body stiff and unmoving.

"Hector!" She called out.

 _"_ _Let us finally talk."_ Spoke the voice. Fine beams of energy began to materialise in front of Eos, portraying the image of a hooded woman bearing a long white dress, dressed in beautiful ornaments upon her hood itself, as well as her waist. " _You are here. At last."_

"What have you done?!" Eos shrieked, scuffling back away from this ghostly figure. "Who are you?!"

 _"_ _I am_ _J*%... U... ! $ ..NO_ _."_ The visible woman spoke out. _"Though you once called me a God, Eve."_

"Eve?" Eos repeated, raising her one hand just over her eyes for the light this Juno emitted was still partially blinding for her. "I am not this Eve you speak to. My name is Eos."

" _Ah."_ Juno hummed, chuckling almost. " _How time has elapsed me. Forgive me. My mistake of calling you Eve was because of the blood you share from her. Through her memories."_

"What are you talking about?!" Eos demanded, lowering her hand. Her unique eyes capable of defending her against the portrayal of Juno. "Eve. Like, Adam and Eve? That's… Impossible!"

 _"_ _It is possible because we engineered Eve to be so."_ Juno revealed so poetically. _"She was the first. Our first. The world's first."_

Eos steadily got to her feet. "The world's first what?"

 _"_ _Oracle."_ Juno swiftly replied. _"Just like you are. A relation of Eve herself."_


	5. Chapter 1, pt Three

**Chapter 1, part three**  
 **A Voice of the Isu**  
 **475 BCE.**

"A relation to Eve?" Eos questioned once more, her white hues swiftly moving back and forth between a seemingly frozen Hector and to the aspect of Juno. "The only Eve in which this world is familiar with is that of Biblical stories."

 _"_ _But don't all stories originate from somewhere?"_ Juno asked with melancholy. _"Just as your own part in this story will be twisted and changed the more time it is told throughout the ages."_ Juno then phased over to stand beside the Tetragammaton, the palm of her hand held out directly to her side to instigate she would go on to talk of this unusual object in which Eos was seemingly led to. _"I assure you, Eve was real. As was Adam. They were the first of your kind to break free from their chains."_

"You said Eve saw you as her God and not as an equal." Eos speculated, choosing wisely to be cautious. "What are you saying, that you held people as slaves?"

 _"_ _They did so without restraint!"_ Juno argued back, her voice portraying her control. _"_ _They had their Sanctuary among our Eden, where we created our most sacred of items. To be used for the betterment of the world! Not to harm it!  
From the Shrouds of Eden to the Swords of Eden. And to the Apples of Eden to our Oracles of Eden, we engineered them all. And we had prosperity, for a time. But we were foolish to think the human mind could be fully controlled to do our bidding. To build our world of peace that harboured no wars!  
With the help of her beloved Adam, both he and Eve escaped from Eden. So that the cycle of breeding humans that were not under our control could begin."_

Juno dissipated. The Tetragammaton still ablaze from its energetic beams cast around the obsidian-framed room.  
"But what of these Oracles you speak of? You claim I am one but I am not under any control other than my own." Eos protested. Her eyes searching frantically for the showing of Juno once again.

 _"_ _Minerva wanted our kind, the Isu, to take a risk when it came to you; the humans."_ Juno's voice was a mere echo trailing through the thin air. _"_ _For you see, a great catastrophe was to befall our people. A catastrophe so disastrous that it would bear no survivors. For we could not control the Sun as we could with human minds using the Apples of Eden. We determined you humans would become our salvation… through genetic memories. So that we would not be forgotten. And so that we could continue to aid you.  
This was the making of our Oracles. Eve was our first. We gave her freedom; we did not corrupt her through the force of control!  
Within her blood contained our memories. And her blood contained the genetic imprints required for her to access our hidden Vaults that we thought would shield us from the Sun's rays."_

"And by through eating the forbidden fruit, Eve corrupted Eden and Man was cast out from under the blinding protection of God." Eos muttered, as she paced, knowing the story all too well from the preachers who would shout it out in the market for all to hear their so-called prophecies. "This shouldn't make any sense, but it does… I'm dreaming, I must be dreaming! I should return to my mater!"

 _"_ _This was inevitable, on your part."_ Juno chanted. _"_ _As one Oracle dies, another shall always be reborn in time. This cannot be undone, it was engineered to be just that so our technology can be given when the time is right.  
Now… I ask you, Eos Anastas… With this knowledge… What will you do with it?"_

The inner cave dulled in its light. It fell silent. The Tetragammaton no longer ablaze with its aura of activity.  
Eos was left stunned. Was it all just a hallucination? Did she hit her head upon the cave ceiling?

"Eos…" Came the voice of Hector, startling the young woman as she spun around in a gasp. She almost forgot he was even there. "Didn't you hear me? Let's get out of here!"

"Wait, stop!" She insisted, trying to find her bearings. "Just give me a moment to breathe…"

"Yeah… You can do that… When we get outside." Hector nagged, rolling his eyes as he used his still lit torch to light his way in front of him as he looked around the cave they were in. "Those weird lights have gone…" He made aware as the pale orange glaze from the fire on his torch showed him the dormant Tetragammaton. His head tilted, curious and suspicious. "Hm… What's this then?" Hector then asked, mainly to himself as he reached out his hand to touch the object.

The cave then began to shake violently around the both of Eos and Hector, debris falling from above as the Tetragammaton disintegrated in on itself, as it was touched by incompatible DNA

"What did you do?!" Eos shrieked.

"I only touched it!" Hector pleaded, looking up as bigger debris began to land around them. "Eos, go! Get out of here!" He ordered, forcefully grabbing her arm and throwing her forward.

"Hector!" Eos called back on herself as she scurried forward. She spun her body around, watching helplessly as Hector leaped towards her. Time slowed for her again. Her white hues growing from her stressed state.

 _"_ _And so… It all begins..."_ Came Juno's voice from back beyond Hector himself.

"JUNO!" Eos exclaimed as the ceiling fully collapsed in front of her, causing Eos to raise her arm in front of her eyes to protect them from the mass of dust that had formed. She coughed aggressively soon after.  
"… Hector…" She called out for him, her senses dizzy and dazed slightly. "Hector…!"

Eos crawled forward, her hands feeling the way for her until the condensation of a thick wetness was met on her palms. The young woman raised her hand up to her eyes, her hues shaking as the deep colour of red could still be seen within the darkness itself. She screamed recklessly, realising Hector had been killed by the collapsed debris of the fallen ceiling.

* * *

 _"_ _I don't believe this…"_ Charlotte muttered, breathing heavily. _"Tech, did you record all of that?"_

 _"_ _What idiot do you take me for?!"_ Came his sarcastic response. "Boss is gonna like hearing this. It ain't what you get in school History books, lemme tell you that."

 _"_ _This is… Amazing."_ Charlotte buzzed, laughing almost. _"_ _A detailed explanation on how the Oracles came to be and why they… We… Are of significance to the First Civilisation.  
Now, all I need to do is find out what Eos goes on to do and then I can move on to Chione. The quicker we get to Antonella, the better!"_

 _"_ _Do you have no care whatsoever that your ancestor just lost her friend to a bloody boulder?"_ Tech questioned, tutting in the process.


	6. Chapter 1, pT Four

**Chapter 1, part four.**  
 **Aftermath**

"Eos!" Cried Iris, running forward to her friend in a panic after she stood outside the cave, screaming for help as she listened to the interior collapse with her friends still within it. She became even more startled as Eos staggered out into the light, crying herself as her hands and clothes were covered in blood. "Where's Hector?!"

Eos, her face blank though crying relentlessly, couldn't even bare to speak of Hector's demise.  
"… He was… was right there… he was… right behind me…"

"Well I don't see him!" Iris exclaimed, shaking her friend now. "Who's blood is that? Is that yours?!"

"Juno, she… I think she made the cave collapse…." Eos muttered, looking down with her shocked white hues as she began to try and remove the blood lingering on her hands. Her breathing increased when she noticed she was just making it worse. "He should've followed you out the cave!"

"He's still in there?!" Iris speculated. "By the Gods, HELP!" She then shrieked, her own panic not helping the situation as the ground continued to tremor around them.

"She showed me things, Iris!" Eos then blurted out, grabbing her friend, staining her clothes with the fresh blood. "Things to do with King Leonidas!"

"HELP!" Iris continued to scream, taking no notice of the words Eos was spouting. Putting it down to shock and that she was just hallucinating.

"Ladies, in Zeus's name, get down from there!" Came the barking order of passing guards, who had come from the market district within Sparta to investigate the rumble. "I won't ask you both again!"

"No, wait, please! You must help! Irish ran down to the patrolling men, wearing the usual Spartan armour, which barely covered their bodies at all. "Our friend, he's still in there!"

"…He's not…" Eos spoke out as she followed Iris down the hill, holding her hands out in front of her which brought attention from the guards.

"What are you talking about?!" Iris asked her. Though she most likely knew of the answer, she did not want to accept it for she and Hector were very close. "Eos!"

"Ma'am." One guard spoke out. "I need to ask you who's blood that is."

"He pushed me side…. He pushed me aside!" Eos bellowed, becoming ever more panicked by the situation at hand.

"Ma'am!" The guard hissed, grabbing the hilt of his sword. "I'll ask again, who's blood is that?"

"No, no… No!" Iris cried, covering her mouth. "You left him in there? To die? Is that his blood?!"

"No, Iris, you have to believe me! It was the debris from above us. It was Juno, she caused it to happen!"

"There is no Juno, Eos!" Iris argued. "She's in your head! Whenever we went near that cave, you always started acting out of character! Now look what has happened! Hector is dead because you wouldn't leave the unknown to what it should have been. Unknown!"

"I didn't-!" Eos breathed, her eyes shifting from Iris to the guards. "I didn't kill him, I swear it!"

"Ma'am, if you claim it was debris that killed him, how has his blood come to be upon your being?" The guard questioned, as the other two with him drew their swords. Women were treat just as equally as then men here in Sparta. They were showing no leniency here. "I'm going to have to ask you to calm down, ma'am."

"Wait, let me explain!" Eos begged, as one guard grabbed the bicep of her left arm. "I aca explain the blood!"

"Ah, this is Hera's daughter." The guard holding her pointed out. "The Witch of Sparta. Some say she conjured this one up as her daughter, which is why she has white eyes."

"Malaka, do you lot listen to everything you hear on the streets?" The first initial guard spoke. Most likely a Captain of some sort. He was a man of justice but even he couldn't figure out the truth in this matter. Though his two men with him clearly made up their own minds due to the conjured rumours revolving Eos's mother in Sparta itself.

"Eos, just tell them the truth!" Iris begged. "That you convinced me and Hector to go in there with you… Past the blockage…"

"What blockage?" The captain asked, his eyes shifting up to the cave upon the hill.

"There was some sort of… Weird light radiating from behind this mechanism in the cave…" Iris answered for both herself ad Eos. "She managed to get it to open and I still don't know how."

"Captain, isn't that the cave the King-."

"I know!" The captain quickly responded before his fellow guard was able to finish his sentence. "King Leonidas has been trying to find ways to get down into that cave for years. Said he felt someone _calling_ out to him. Ma'am, I'm going to have to bring you with me. In fact, both of you need to come with me"

"Me as well?" Iris questioned in shock. "I'm not the one with blood on my hands here!"

"This has become more than your friend dying in there, ma'am." The captain responded, having his other man grab a hold of Iris, despite her struggle under his hold. "The King himself is going to want to know what you both saw down there."

"I had nothing to do with this!" Iris spat. "It was her! This is all her fault!"


	7. Chapter 1, pt Five

**Chapter 1, part five**  
 **An Audience**

Sparta was a place of untold beauty, strong women and even stronger men. Their prowess in battle was yet to be matched even by those of Athens.  
Under the rule of Leonidas, the young king endured trials of torment and forced to survive. Slaying a black wolf with nothing but the blunt end of a spear, whilst he had trapped it between the chasms of cave walls out in the wild.  
Taken from his mother when he was just a boy, made to show all Spartans that he was strong enough to lead their country. Strong enough to command his small army of 300 men who would die swiftly for their Spartan King.

He paced often within his palace walls. Built and decorated on the highest pinpoint within Sparta, no eyes could ever avert the sculptured beauty.  
Always, Leonidas would keep his spear at his side, the one he used to slay the great wolf, in which activated strange markings and glows as they then began to flow through the weapon itself, giving the King the skills to kill swiftly when needed.

Both Iris and Eos were brought directly to Leonidas himself. He was seated atop his throne, tapping the sharp end of his spear with the tip of his finger, studying it forever more.

"My King, Leonidas." Addressed the Captain. "I mean not to disturb you, but… It's about that cave on the outer rim of the city…"

"And you came here to tell me these two fine ladies were caught within it?" Leonidas bellowed. His voice heard throughout his hall.

"Those markings!" Eos came to interrupt, ripping herself away from being so restrained by the other Guard. "On your spear! They're… the same…"

Leonidas's tapping soon stopped. His focused eyes moved swiftly, directing themselves at Eos, who cowered due to speaking out.  
"… So you have heard her too?" He would ask the timid girl with white eyes.

"Malaka!" Iris called out, pointing her finger at Eos. "She caused the death of our friend, Hector! For venturing too deep into that cursed place! This is all her fault!"

Leonidas stood from his throne. A heavy, red cap draped behind his build as he began to traverse down his golden steps. "It is no one's fault when it comes to someone's weakness." He would counter Iris, who was left stunned into silence. "That boy is dead because of such. And it shall be left… as such."

Tussling with a guard and with a wave of Leonidas's hand, Iris was taken from the King's sight, leaving him alone with both the Captain and Eos.  
Eos herself then kneeled before her Spartan king, her body shuddering as her heart pounded.

"My King, she is right… I should not have proceeded. I should not have listened to her voice…"

"I have tried, for many years of my youth as King, to excavate into that room which simply peeled open at your presence, girl. Perhaps the Witch of Sparta did conjure you after all…" Leonidas would speculate, though looking at the Captain as he would say this, smirking, as the Captain did nothing but avert his King's gaze.  
"Though I suppose you too heard the real witch that dwelled within? Juno."

Eos nodded her head, swiftly. "Y-Yes, yes! Juno, she called herself Juno. Claimed she was… someone who existed before this world…"

Leonidas sheathed his spear, though not before flipping it in admiration. "Eden." It was one word, but a word that echoed through Eos. "A Sanctuary of Eden, Pieces of Eden, Artefacts of Eden. All left by _them_. They who came before. They who claimed to have created us. Humans.  
Since I first heard that demons words, I have searched and searched for such locations. Listened to false prophets and all I have to show for it is a broken spear and an inaccessible cave on _my_ land!"  
Leonidas was then the one to kneel down in front of Eos, lifting her chin delicately so that he could view her eyes.  
As white as snow, as pale as clouds. "Are you… a real prophet?"

Eos's bottom lip trembled. Scared to gaze upon the fierce Spartan King. "My King… Though I'm still confused and left shook by all that has just occurred, Juno left me with a vision, before the cave collapsed.  
A vision, I think, was perhaps meant for you and not I."

Leonidas lifted himself up. He turned, one hand stroking the stubble on his face. "Go on." He ordered.

"My King… There was blood… So much blood. The Sun had been darkened. Men battled each other.  
But… You, my King, and your great 300… will never be enough. And you will not survive to see your son grow into a man…"

* * *

" _Holy shit!"_ Tech croaked, his voice cracking. " _Did she just bloody reference the 300 movie?!"_

 _"_ _Focus, Tech!"_ Charlotte hissed, as she tried to press further into Eos's memory. " _Don't you see now?  
This is how Eos became known as the first Oracle! She is connected to how Leonidas marched to his death!  
… We need to see how this all plays out. I need to see what happens to Eos over the next few years of her life."_


	8. Chapter 1, pt Six

**Chapter 1, part six**  
 **The First**  
 **476 BCE.**

A year had gone by in the world's cycle of night and day. Sparta remained strong. The spine of Greece herself. Soldiers trained and fought every day, boys becoming men at the ages of 11.  
Even the women were not to be spoken down to. Beside every great soldier was their woman keeping them calm under their cotton bed sheets.

Eos was kept by Leonidas's side. Waiting for the next moment she would utter prophetic words. Eos herself had lost a friend in Iris and still mourned the loss of Hector. Even Eos's mother was still viewed upon as the Witch of Sparta down in the white, marbled streets.

Today, however, Eos would be meeting women who were deemed as Greece's most important priestesses. People Leonidas has listened to for prophetic advice since he first became King of these blood-filled lands.  
Pyhtia, Priestess to Apollo from Delphi and Dione from Epirus would be within the hall of Spartan rulers on this day.

To judge Eos. And yet these were false Oracle's. Eos knew Juno had not spoken to any of them like she had spoken to her. Yet this day still brought her fear. What would happen if she was deemed a liar? Would death be issued to her and her mother? But what if deemed she was truthful? Would she now become dependent on by Leonidas himself?

"Speak to us once again of what it was you saw, child?" Hummed Pythia, wearing a silk white dress with gold trimmings. Leonidas sat upon his throne with his head resting on the palm of his elevated hand.

Eos quivered. "A battle. Rivers of blood. The land littered in Spartan bodies as Persia try to fight through the Hot Gates. But there stands our King, alongside his 300 soldiers, ready to defend this land from the invaders, led by a man claiming he is a God.  
But… Our brave 300, and our King, do not return from their long battle."

"But the fight is still won?" Dione would ask, the more spoken of the two Priestesses.

Eos struggled to find an answer. Remembering such a vision, where the sun is darkened from the downfall of a thousand arrows, it was unclear if such intruders to their home were repelled. "I have no clear answer to give. From what I saw, perhaps it was a retreat more than a victory."

"So Persia has a little prick who thinks he's a God now trying to rally armies and attack my land?" Leonidas could only huff from laughter.

"But her eyes…" Dione then placed her soft palm to Eos's cheek, stroking her thumb under the white iris's she possessed. "Never have I seen such beautiful eyes of white gold."

"This does not mean that she saw such an event." Pythia would disclaim.

"And yet her vision is oddly descriptive, Pythia, unlike some of the mumblings you and your Sibylline sisters utter." Pythia shifted to retaliate, though Leonidas lifted his hand to prevent such a bickering. "She has also walked upon sacred grounds from a civilization that lived long before Greece settled here. How long have we all yearned to see what lurks within that cave, and yet it opened its way to Eos like a door simply opening for a peasant."

"I wish I could take you all there!" Eos then stuttered aloud. "You could see with your own eyes and listen for Juno's voice too!"

"Juno?" Pythia questioned.

"Yes… The woman called herself that name. And she spoke of names such as Eve, claiming I am one of her descendants. But… after I was shown such events, the cave collapsed upon itself, and now there is debris blocking the entrance."

"Aegeus!" Leonidas roared. In an instant, the Spartan soldier of the King's personal 300 trotted into the stoned halls. Kneeling before his ruler. "I'm assigning you to protect Miss Eos Anastas here until the foreseeable. Make it so that she is not harmed." The male nodded, standing to his feet, his toned muscles twitching slightly at the thought of being a babysitter.  
"In the mean time, we have able miners working at removing the debris aside to allow us entrance.

Pythia, Dione, I have relied on your counsel of advice for many years. Speak your minds and tell us if what Eos speaks of is that of the truth."

Pythia cleared her throat. "Many ancient scriptures have been found in Delphi over the last century, my King. Items also discovered with otherworldly meanings and capabilities, shimmering with golden auras and patterns that no modern eyes have yet seen, similar to the spear you carry."

"It is also the same in Epirus." Dione would admit. "Mechanisms existing that no modern engineering have been able to replicate, or even use the ones recovered deep beneath the earth.  
Faint whispers in the air of all these lost worlds. Eos describes many similarities as to the locations found in Epirus and Delphi. But this is the first ever recording we have of this extinct civilization being able to still communicate so clearly. And so, as the High Priestess of Epirus, I am in favour of believing the words of Eos."

"And as the First Priestess of Delphi, I too am in favour of believing such events have been shown to Eos.  
That she, is perhaps, a true Oracle."

"So it seems…" Leonidas muttered, rustling his black beard. "And so it shall be. She will have to be blessed by the Ephors, and given this title. This will bring a great change to the way of life you once knew, Eos. But we all have a duty in this world. To either fight, lead, reproduce, craft or prophesize. We must all give up much for the greater good it can bring to Greece herself."

Eos's eyes shook. The change was coming so fast. Crushing her like a wave that had been tormented by the storm. Her heart rate elevated. Leonidas was Sparta's king, yes, but The Ephors words were law in Greece.

"My mater…" Eos whimpered. "Please, will she be alright?"

"The Witch of Sparta has given us the Oracle. She will remain safe, I give you my word as your King. And you yourself will always have Aegeus with you.  
But the journey is long on the path up to The Ephors. And so there is no time for you to say goodbye to loved ones that you have. I will have a soldier inform them that you have a great duty to now uphold for the survival or Sparta."


End file.
